Apesar de todo simpre te amare
by SAKURA A. UESUGI S. DE SAKUMA
Summary: song fic Eiri se da cuenta que ya no ama a Shuichi y encuentra el amor con alguien mas TERMINADO!
1. Chapter 1

Hola aquí Sakura con otra historia llena de amor… solo me queda aclarar que los personajes de Gravi ni las canciones me pertenecen son a sus respectivos autores… este fic tiene dedicatoria a mi Sempai 

A l fin después de tanto tiempo estoy en casa, extrañamente no siento la felicidad que creí, mi pasado ah quedado atrás, todos esos recuerdos, tristezas y sufrimientos ya no existen, solo hay luz en mi camino, o al menos, eso espera mi alma, la cual se encuentra ya cansada de todo, coloco las llaves de mi auto sobre una pequeña mesa, solo quiero descansar, y tal y como lo esperaba, Shuichi se lanza sobre mi para recibirme¿Qué hago yo?, nada mas que recibirlo entre mis brazos.

Finjo una sonrisa frente a sus ojos, beso sus labios, el me toma de la mano y me conduce hacia nuestra habitación, yo solo lo sigo sin decir nada, me recuesto sobre la cama, y el comienza a besarme, yo solo me dejo llevar por el momento, no hago nada mas que dejarme llevar por la excitación que me provoca.

Lo coloco bajo mi cuerpo y comienzo a desprenderlo poco a poco de su ropa, mientras recorro su piel con mis manos, es tan suave, su aroma me es tan placentero, hace tanto tiempo que no sentía sus caricias, a pesar de todo no siento amor, solo placer.

Comencé a bajar hasta su cintura desabrochando su pantalón, su rostro se torno en color carmesí, pude notar perfectamente su hermosura, aun así no me sentía atraído hacia él, poseí su cuerpo, yo lo tome como si lo hubiera hecho con cualquier mujerzuela.

Una noche mas de sexo en la vida de Yuki Eiri, jamás volveré a sentir lo mismo que sentí la primera noche que estuve contigo, sinceramente no me importo el por que lo hice, ni siquiera sentí culpa al saber que él es la persona que amo, a veces me pregunto si en verdad lo es, con la cual había decidido pasar el resto de mi vida, o al menos eso creí antes de haberte conocido.

Me levanto de la cama y lo dejo recostado ahí, me meto a la ducha, trato de limpiar mi cuerpo de su aroma, aquel que ah disfrazado el tuyo. Hay veces que pienso que el ahogarme en alcohol, me traerá nuevamente tu recuerdo, salgo de casa sin siquiera avisarle a Shuichi, ni siquiera tomo las llaves de mi auto, prefiero caminar, el aire fresco me hará bien.

Llegue a la cantina, entre sin siquiera titubear, que mas me daba si me descubrieran, lo único que yo buscaba era ahogar mis penas con alcohol, me senté en una de las mesas que se encontraban en la esquina, a las sombras del lugar, pedí al cantinero que me llevara una botella de Tequila, quería beber hasta ahogar mis penas, para volver tu recuerdo a mi mente, y así fue al terminarme la botella, tan solo los recuerdos del tiempo que pase contigo los mejores de mi vida. 

Continuara… 


	2. Bendita tu luz

Aquí alexiel con el segundo capitulo de esta historia de romance, espero que sea de su agrado… primero que nada quiero dedicar esta historia a una persona muy especial… a mi sempai Eiri con el que pase los mejores momentos de mi vida este fic es un homenaje a esos días que pasamos juntos… gracias por tus enseñanzas y por estar siempre conmigo te quiero mucho… GRACIAS 

BENDITA TU LUZ Bendito el lugar y el motivo de estar ahí bendita la coincidencia.  
Bendito el reloj que nos puso puntual ahí bendita sea tu presencia.  
Bendito Dios por encontrarnos en el camino y de quitarme esta soledad de mi destino.

Aun lo recuerdo no hacia mucho que había vuelto de NY, me sentía aliviado, libre de todo, pero algo sucedía en mi interior, sentía una soledad¿Por qué¿Por qué me estaba matando este sentimiento¿No se suponía que tenía a Shuichi a mi lado?, me sentía devastado, no entendía nada, creí que lo mejor seria llegar a casa, aun era temprano así que decidí ir a buscarlo a NG, jamás me imagine lo que pasaría ahí.

Comenzaba a oscurecer, pero algo me atraía a esa parte, no pensaba en nada mas que llegar, entre al lugar sin importarme nada, y ahí fue donde te vi por primera vez, lucias tan hermoso.

Como si fuera obra del destino acababas de llegar, con tan solo ver tu presencia acababa con mi soledad, una calidez me invadía, así como una tranquilidad, extrañamente una sonrisa sincera se escapaba de mis labios, en ese instante quería saber todo sobre ti. Tu nombre, tu sentir, todo sin excepción, al fin oí mencionarlo por uno de los encargados, fue como si llamaran a un ángel desde el cielo.

-Sa-ku-ma Ryu-ichi- repetí tu nombre en un susurro que se llevo el viento.  
Bendita la luz,  
bendita la luz de tu mirada bendita la luz,  
bendita la luz de tu mirada desde el alma.

Tu luz resplandecía en todo el lugar, lo único que deseaba era hundirme en el mar de tu mirada, que me vieras a los ojos, que te acercaras a mi que me amaras… camine hacia ti, quería tocar tu rostro acariciarlo con ternura, pero fui detenido por Shuichi que me recibía feliz, y emocionado.

-Yuki ¿En verdad eres tu?- dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos

– No sabes cuanto gusto me da verte-

Me abrazo con fuerza y me beso de pronto y al alzar la mirada para verte nuevamente ya no estabas, te habías ido llevándote contigo mi dolor y mi soledad.

Benditos ojos que me esquivaban,  
simulaban desdén que me ignoraba y de repente sostienes la mirada.  
Bendito Dios por encontrarnos en el camino y de quitarme esta soledad de mi destino.

Volvimos a casa, pero yo hacia lo posible por estar lejos de Shuichi, al besarlo, al tocarlo, hasta al mencionar su nombre solo pensaba en ti, estabas muy dentro de mi corazón, tu alma se había hecho una con la mía, ya no podía resistirlo mas, tenia que acabar con este sentimiento tenia que dejar a Shuichi…

Fue una tarde que volvía de trabajar, como siempre lo espere en mi estudio, el llego y se acerco a mi quería recibir mi afecto, mi atención pero a cambio de eso le di mis desprecios.

-Shuichi debemos hablar- le dije fríamente

- ¿Qué ocurre Yuki?- me respondió preocupado

- Quiero terminar contigo- sin cambiar mi expresión

- ¿Qué…¿Qué has dicho yuki?- con lagrimas en sus ojos

- Lo que oíste, quiero terminar contigo, ya no te soporto, no quiero volver a verte nunca… ah y no es necesario que te vayas lo haré yo-

Di media vuelta y salí de ahí, no me importaban los sollozos de Shuichi, el cual se derrumbo en cuanto le di la espalda, ni siquiera tome las lleves de mi auto, quería dejar todo atrás y verte de nuevo, confesarte lo que sentía.  
Y al llegar ahí estabas tú, saliendo de la empresa, mi respiración estaba agitada, camine hacia ti pero tu mirada me esquivaba, o al menos eso aparentaba tenia que hacer que me miraras de alguna manera, y tan solo mencione tu nombre, el cual sonó como si estuviese llamando a una estrella del cielo, que bañaban el cielo con su esplendor.

-Ryu-i-chi- dije entre murmullos, pero tu me escuchaste ya que volteaste ligeramente hacia mi, así que decidí volver a mencionarlo solo que ahora con mas fuerza pero a la vez con delicadeza.

-Ryuichi- al escucharme me miraste directamente a los ojos, me sonreíste y caminaste hacia mi sin quitar tu mirada de la mía.

- ¿Eiri-san cierto?- yo solo asentí y un ligero rubor invadió mis mejillas, tu solo sonreíste, acariciaste mi rostro y yo tome tu mano y la bese, después la baje, hasta tu cintura para rodearla con mi brazo, me acerque hasta tus labios y con un rocé te dije las palabras que nunca pude decirle a Shuichi - Te amo- sellándolas con un apasionado beso, tu liberaste tu mano y rodeaste mi cuello con tus brazos, dejándote llevar por completo por mis impulsos, rodee completamente tu cintura, sin dejar de besarte hasta que la falta de aire me obligo a separarme ligeramente de ti. Tus bellos ojos azules se quedaron mirando fijamente los míos y sin decir nada mas volviste a unirnos.

Caminamos hacia tu auto, tomados de la mano, como si de dos adolescentes enamorados se tratase, conducimos sin mencionar palabra alguno, a pesar de eso no dejaba de mirarte por el espejo, al notarlo solo volteaste a verme y me sonreíste colocando tu mano sobre la mía haciéndome estremecer.

Bendita la luz,  
bendita la luz de tu mirada bendita la luz,  
bendita la luz de tu mirada, oh.

Nos detuvimos en una vereda, bajamos del auto y nos sentamos bajo un Sakura, te abrase para estar mas cerca de ti, te acercaste a mi, tomaste mi rostro y lo besaste con delicadeza, yo te recosté sobre el pasto sin dejar de mirar la luz de tu mirada.

- Quiero estar contigo siempre- mientras quitaba una flor de cerezo de tu bello rostro.  
- Juro amarte siempre, por este bello astro que como testigo mira nuestra unión.  
- Yo también quiero estar contigo siempre Eiri-

Después de tus palabras te entregaste a mí bajo la luz de la luna, fue tan maravilloso despertar tú lado recostado en tu pecho y descubrir que no solo había sido un sueño.

Nos dirigimos a tu departamento, decidimos caminar juntos, abrazados, comenzaba a hacer frío, me quite la gabardina y te la coloque, te sonrojaste y sonreíste, tomaste a kumagoro y lo colocaste frente a mi rostro, como si fueras un niño pequeño jugando, tan solo te devolví la sonrisa y te abrase; hace tanto tiempo que no lo hacia, me sentía tan feliz, y la soledad de mi corazón había desaparecido.

Gloria divina de esta suerte,  
del buen tino,  
de encontrarte justo ahí,  
en medio del camino.  
Gloria al cielo de encontrarte ahora,  
llevarte mi soledad y coincidir en mi destino,  
en el mismo destino.

Muy pronto cumpliríamos un mes de estar juntos, te encontrabas tan feliz y emocionado, siempre sonreías cuando estabas a mi lado, y a mi me encantaba verlo, tu rostro siempre tan sereno eh inocente, tan hermoso, o al menos para mi lo era, pero algo dentro de mi estaba cambiando sentía que no merecía tanta felicidad, ni mucho menos a ti, quería quitarme esa idea de la cabeza, si era tan afortunado de tenerte, el haberme rescatado de ese abismo en el que me encontraba, para mi solo había un camino el cual tenia que seguir, recorrer sin titubear , pero jamás pensé encontrarte a ti, no sabes cuanto agradezco que estuvieras ahí en medio del camino.

Llegue a tu departamento, tu me esperabas en el comedor, habías preparado una cena maravillosa, para los dos, velas encendidas dos copas de vino, música suave un entorno muy romántico, me viste entrar y corriste a mis brazos, yo solo te abrase y bese delicadamente tus labios, me tomaste de la mano y me llevaste a la mesa, yo me detuve , tu me miraste confundido, de cualquier manera yo solo quería mirarte a los ojos, yo te abrase con fuerza me sentí feliz de que hayas coincidido en mi destino en mi mismo destino.

Bendita la luz,  
bendita la luz de tu mirada bendita la luz,  
bendita la luz de tu mirada.  
Bendita mirada, oh,  
bendita mirada desde el alma.  
Tu mirada, oh oh,  
bendita, bendita,  
bendita mirada,  
bendita tu alma y bendita tu luz.  
Tu mirada, oh oh. 

- Ryuichi yo… te- te dije confundido, tu me abrazaste con fuerza como queriendo aprisionarme, y aun que no hubieras querido admitirlo se que lloraste, que lagrimas brotaron de tus ojos, que su luz se apagaba con cada una de ellas, se que presentías algo y no me lo dijiste, de cualquier forma no tenia caso, te tome de la mano y te conduje a nuestra habitación, te senté sobre la cama y yo a tu lado, volví a abrazarte y hundí mi rostro entre tu hombro y tus suaves cabellos, tu me devolviste el abrazo, me separe un poco y mire tus bellos ojos los cuales brillaban mas que nunca, me acerque a ti y te bese con desesperación, y después volví a abrazarte pude darme cuenta de tu confusión.  
- Por favor no me sueltes no me dejes- te dije con un nudo en la garganta.  
- No, no lo haré nunca, Eiri, yo te amo y jamás te dejare-

Volví a besarte y te recosté sobre la cama, me acerque a ti y rocé tus labios antes de dejarme llevar por el llanto que me carcomía por dentro, aun te agradezco que estuvieras conmigo en ese momento, solo quería ser parte de ti, uno mismo contigo y eso hice esa noche antes de marcharme de tu vida para siempre.

Oh oh, te digo es tan bendita tu luz amor.  
Y tu mirada oh, oh.  
Bendito el reloj y bendito el lugar,  
benditos tus besos cerquita del mar.  
Y tu mirada, oh, oh.  
Amor amor, qué bendita tu mirada,  
tu mirada amor.

Me levante de lado de tu regazo, acaricie tu rostro retirando tus cabellos, para poder verlo mejor, mire el reloj eran las 6:00 la misma hora en la que te vi por primera vez, tenia miedo de que despertaras, ya que así no podría irme de tu lado, me senté a tu lado y bese tu frente y después baje hasta tus labios, y los bese delicadamente.

- Eiri te amo- dijiste entre sueños, yo me quede parado frente a la puerta, por unos instantes, con los ojos cerrados, y una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla, gire la perilla y salí de ahí sin decir nada más.

CONTINUARA…

Bueno esto es todo por hoy les agradezco haberlo leído, gracias por sus mensajes me dan ánimos para continuar, prometo actualizarles pronto … 


	3. Ojala y pudiera borrarte

Aquí Alexiel con el segundo capitulo de mi historia, lamento la tardanza y gracias por su apoyo los dejo con la historia, solo aclaro este capitulo es narrado por Ryuichi… comenzamos

Capitulo 2: Ojala pudiera borrarte

Ojala y te me borraras de mis sueños Y poder desdibujarte Ojala y pudiera ahogarte en un charco Lleno de rosas y amor

Ya hace tanto tiempo que te fuiste de mi lado, me duele tanto el hecho de que haya sido sin siquiera decir adiós, aun al cerrar mis ojos estas tu, en mis sueños, en cada momento, lo único que en verdad deseo es borrarte, desdibujarte de mi corazón, pero me es imposible, conduzco de regreso a casa, hace días que no voy al trabajo, se que Touma esta preocupado ya que no ha tenido noticia mía, de cualquier modo eh decidido volver a desintegrar el grupo. Quiero descansar, me detengo frente a la vereda donde pasamos aquella primera noche juntos, camino hacia el lago donde se forma tu reflejo, dejo caer una rosa que lo desvanece frente a mis ojos, un lugar donde deseo ahogar todo nuestro amor.

Ojala y se me olvidara hasta tu nombre Y ahogarlo dentro del mar Ojala y que tu sonrisa de verano Se pudiera ya borrar…

Regreso a mi auto y conduzco sin pensar, al fin me detengo, frente a la bahía, se había terminado el combustible así que pensé que seria un buen momento para caminar un poco, con cada paso que daba, con cada minuto, con cada segundo que pasaba, tu nombre venia a mi, me senté sobre la arena húmeda y escribí tu nombre dejando que el mar se lo llevara.

-E-i-RI- susurre al verlo desaparecer frente a mis ojos, deje que ese susurro que salio de mis labios se lo llevara el viento, me deje caer y en las estrellas del cielo pude ver tu sonrisa de verano, aun lo recuerdo a la perfección, fue en el verano cuando decidimos amarnos, solo cerré los ojos con la esperanza de que se pudiera ya borrar y así fue al momento en q las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de ellos.

Vuelve corazón vuelve a mi lado vuelve corazón no vuelve no vuelve no vuelve noo

-Eiri ¿Por qué¿Por qué te fuiste? si tú mismo esa última noche me pediste q no me alejara de tu lado, me levante y abrase mis rodillas aun entre sollozos.

-Vuelve corazón, por favor, vuelve a mi lado¿Dónde quedaron aquellas promesas de amor¿Aquellos versos que escribías para mí y que pondrías en tus libros¿Aquellas canciones q cante para ti? – al fin pude tranquilizarme y me di cuenta de la verdad.

- De ¿Qué me sirve llorar si tu no volverás a mi lado?, no importa cuanto lo desee no vuelves y se que no lo harás

Ojala y te me borraras para siempre de mi vida para no volverte a ver y ojala y te me borraras con las noches en el día para no volverte a ver

Sin pensarlo pase la noche ahí, no pude dormir ya que no pude dejar de pensar en ti, quería que desaparecieras para siempre de mi vida, necesitaba irme de Japón, si no quería volver a verte pero de que me serviría si tu recuerdo seguiría conmigo.

Pasaron varios días y noches y yo seguía sin volver a casa, había rentado una pequeña cabaña a las afueras de la cuidad, pero siempre era lo mismo, tu silueta frente a mis ojos, tu nombre siendo pronunciado por cada latido de mi corazón, en cada noche al mirar al cielo en las estrellas estas tu, cada día, con cada rayo de sol estas tu, solo quería que te borraras de la misma manera para no volverte a ver. 

Y ojala y te me esfumaras de mis sueños vida mía para no volverte a ver noo ni en sueños.

Que mas me daba estar despierto o dormido si hasta en mis sueños estabas tu corazón, no podía descansar de la desesperación de no tenerte cerca, a cada instante quería que te esfumaras de ellos, dejar de necesitar tu aire para poder respirar, de tu calor para poder continuar, dejar de depender tanto de ti, se que pasamos muy poco tiempo juntos a comparación del que llevas con él, tal vez pensaste que no fue el necesario para Marte a tal magnitud, pero te equivocaste, en verdad te equivocaste, tan solo quiero no volverte a ver ni en sueños.

Como puedo yo borrar tus besos vida Están tatuados en mi piel Quiere de una vez por todas Ya largarte y borrarte de mi ser

Después de tanto tiempo ausente al fin vuelvo a mi hogar, a pesar de mis "vacaciones" si así puedo llamarles, reviso la contestadota con la esperanza que entre tantos mensajes haya uno tuyo, para decirme que vuelves a mi lado, pero por el momento no es así, mientras escucho los mensajes de Touma decido tomar una ducha, con cada roce de mis dedos por mi piel mojada puedo sentir las marcas de tus besos que no se han borrado que permanecen tatuados en ella, la lagrimas vuelven a recorrer mis mejillas pero son borradas con el agua que cae sobre mi rostro, quiero de una vez por todas dejar de amarte, borrarte de mi ser.

Ojala y la lluvia me ahogue entre sus brazos Ojala no pensara en ti O que pase un milagro Pase algo Que me lleve hasta ti

Al fin logre tranquilizarme, me senté frente a la ventana donde las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer, en ese instante sonó el teléfono y espere que la maquina contestara por mi y escuche lo que no esperaba oír.

-Ryuichi, se que estas ahí, te vi volver, no sabes cuanto te extraño te espero en la central de autobuses tengo algo que decirte… Eiri-

Me levante deprisa y al levantar la bocina ya era demasiado tarde, habías colgado, salí deprisa a pesar de la lluvia, lo único que quería era volver a estar en tus brazos, pero al llegar ahí pude darme cuenta de que ya no estabas, te habías ido, había oscurecido y la lluvia era cada vez mas fuerte, solo encontré una carta para mi en la uno de los asientos del lugar la abrasé con todas mis fuerzas, camine hacia un lugar solitario para poder leerla.

-Ryuichi perdóname pero no podemos seguir juntos, tú sabes lo importante que eres para mí y lo mucho que te quiero, el tiempo que pase a tu lado fue uno de los mejores de mi vida, no tiene sentido darte explicaciones que sinceramente no yo las creería, la única verdad es que soy un cobarde ya que no pude enfrentarte como se debe, perdona por todo el daño que te eh hecho… la verdad no quería hacerlo… solo quería amarte.  
Eiri.  
Las lagrimas comenzaron a caer sobre la carta, me sentía mas destrozado que antes, la heroida en mi corazón volvía a abrirse, comencé a caminar sin rumbo fijo quería que la lluvia me ahogara en sus brazos, o pasara algo, que los gritos de mi corazón fueran escuchados y que de un milagro, volviera el tiempo y que la vida me lleve hasta ti otra vez.

Vuelve corazón vuelve a mi lado vuelve corazón pero no no no vuelve no vuelve no vuelve noo

La idea de acabar con todo no dejaba de rondar mis pensamientos, a pesar de la lluvia no dejo de caminar sin rumbo, comienza a hacer frío pero no me interesa, ni la vida misma me importa, me volví tan dependiente de ti, para mí con que tan solo volvieras a mi lado las ganas de vivir volverían a mí, cruzo la avenida y a lo lejos solo puedo ver una luz que rápidamente se acerca a mi, dejándome inmóvil, solo siento como alguien me lanza, sacándome de mi trance.

-Sakuma-san ¿Esta bien?-

-Shu-i-chi- al verlo solo bajo la mirada – Gracias-

Me ayuda a levantarme y me ofrece llevarme a su casa, yo quería negarme, tenía miedo de que estuvieras ahí, verte con él y saber que no volverías más.

Ojala y te me borraras para siempre de mi vida para no volverte a ver y ojala y te me borraras con las noches en el día para no volverte a ver.

De cualquier manera accedí, quería verte por última vez antes de borrarte definitivamente de mi vida, y así jamás volverte a encontrar… 

Al fin llegamos a su casa y me ofreció una toalla para secarme, yo me encontraba mirando la luna, era tan hermosa como aquella noche, y como cada noche tu rostro se forma frente a mi, los recuerdos de cómo me quedaba ahí viéndola hasta el amanecer cuando los rayos del sol forman tus bellos ojos amatistas en mi memoria, pero era extraño… no estabas ahí, así que decidí preguntarle por ti.

- Disculpa Shuichi¿Eiri-san se encuentra aquí?, Por qué si es así será mejor que me retire- pero en ese instante el me interrumpió.  
- No hace tiempo que no lo veo, un mes después que terminamos vino a verme, pero solo fue por muy poco tiempo- En ese instante sentí un fuerte dolor en mi corazón, la sensación era muy fuerte y lo único que hice fue salir huyendo de ahí.

Y ojala y te me esfumaras de mi sueños vida mía y que no me lluevas mas y ojala y que la lluvia me ahogue entre sus brazos para no volverte a ver noooo ni en sueños pa que pares de llover (sueños x3)

Mis ilusiones se desvanecen frente a mis ojos, en todo lo que me había planteado siempre estabas tu, pero solo te encontrabas en mis fantasías, en los sueños de un pobre chico enamorado, que vive en un mundo sombrío dentro de su corazón que se derrumba a cada instante, donde no para de llover, un lugar donde quisiera que la lluvia me tomara entre sus brazos y ahogara todo mi dolor y sufrimiento.

Dejo pasar el tiempo eh hecho hasta lo imposible por no pensar en ti, me presento al concierto que organizo Touma para festejar un año más del grupo.

Camino hacia el escenario, el latido de mi corazón es cada vez más rápido, una sensación extraña invadía todo mi cuerpo, tomo el micrófono entre mis manos y observo a la multitud que aclama mi nombre, una sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios, cierro mis ojos por un momento, y al abrirlos comienzo a entonar una melodía, que escribí el día que te fuiste de mi lado, en el momento que presentí que te alejarías de mi, la ultima noche que pase a tu lado.

El tiempo cura las heridas del corazón Pero desde que te conocí Mi tiempo se detuvo En los recuerdos De nuestro frágil amor

Canto estas líneas acompañadas de una dulce melodía, compuesta con cada fantasía de un corazón herido, que muere al haber tenido la dicha de haber conocido aquel sentimiento, el cual a cada minuto que paso a su lado tatuaba la historia de dos jóvenes que se conocieron, una noche de luna llena, cuando ambos se hundían en una profunda soledad.

Solo espero el día,  
En que el tic tac del reloj Vuelva a sonar al unísono Del latido de nuestros corazones Unidos por la pasión y el sentimiento De amarnos de nuevo Como no pudimos hacerlo Cuando aun había tiempo…  
Alumbrándose la vida, mostrándose una salida, demostrándole a la vida que el destino siempre nos tiene algo preparado, una prueba que nos enseño a valorarla, al tener la dicha de haber amado a alguien como tu.

Solo espero Que pare de llover Dentro de esta soledad Y podamos reír juntos de nuevo.

Ahora solo me queda darle gracias a la vida por haberte conocido, gracias el destino por haberte puesto en mi camino, de haberme permitido amarte hasta el último instante… abro ligeramente mis ojos y entre la multitud aparece tu silueta, mirándome, amándome como antes lo hacías, una lagrima recorre mi mejilla y al volver a mirar ya no estas ahí, te has marchado, me derrumbo en el suelo entre sollozos ya no puedo continuar el concierto, tomo el micrófono y anuncio mi despedida, sorprendiendo a todos a mi alrededor, bajo del escenario y me pierdo entre la multitud, dejando en ese lugar todo recuerdo tuyo, cada momento que pasamos juntos.

Quiero llegar un lugar en donde pueda dormir, en donde pueda descansar y así lo hago frente al cerezo donde comenzó toda mi frágil ilusión.

- Adiós… Eiri- y al fin cierro mis ojos par descansar…

¿Continuara o fin?...

Bueno eso es todo por hoy espero que haya sido de su agrado bueno aquí hay dos opciones puedo dejarlo hasta ahí o continuar con un tercer Cáp. q tenia planeado pero bueno ustedes tienen la ultima palabra… por favor dejen sus reviews gracias por leer . 


	4. Sera mejor q me olvides gracias x todo

Y por que ustedes lo pidieron aui esta el capitulo final y pues la verdad esta muy triste... esta última parte es narrada por Eiri espero les guste...

Salgo del bar donde había decidido ahogar todos mis problemas, es momento de volver a casa a lado de shuichi, que espera ansioso mi llegada.

Al caminar hacia mi hogar me parece ver tu silueta, recargad frente a aquel cerezo, detengo mi caminar ya que un fuerte dolor me impide continuar, abro mis ojos y tu ya no estas, te has ido, algo dentro de mi me dice que eras real, aquella ultima canción que interpretaste en tu concierto me hizo pensar en todos los momentos que pasamos juntos, cada palabra descrita ahí me apuñaló el corazón hasta desangrarlo por completo, la sensación de volver aquel frágil deseo realidad hacia estremecer cada centímetro de mi piel, pero yo sabia que no podía ocurrir jamás, todo había terminado, me dolía tanto el hecho de verte sufrir de esa manera, quería que fueras feliz, que sonrieras otra vez y sobre todo que te dieras la oportunidad de amar otra vez, pero tu solo decías que no podías romper la promesa que le habías hecho a las estrellas, aquella con la cual querías demostrar que sanaban tus heridas.

"No volver a amar nunca mas mis heridas no volverán a ser abiertas, y no volveré a morir en vida como lo hago ahora   
Palabras que me habrían destrozado si las hubiera oído de tu boca, palabras que menciono Touma el día que decidí contarle lo sucedido, me pidió que te olvidara como lo hice en aquel momento cuando decidí abandonarte.

Cuanta razón tenía ¿Qué tan difícil seria para mí olvidar a alguien? Si era lo que comúnmente hacia con las personas que llegaban a mi vida, pero el era diferente a todas ellas, lo había amado como no lo nunca antes lo había hecho antes, él me había mostrado el significado del amor, todo era tan claro, lo necesitaba, tenia que buscarlo, estar a su lado, nada importa, solo él, yo, estar juntos, amarnos hasta que ya no podamos más, superar las leyes del amor. 

Salí de la oficina de touma, Ryuichi, Ryuichi, Ryuichi, era lo único que rondaba en mis pensamientos, mi corazón latía tan deprisa, subí a mi auto y una sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios, me sentía tan feliz, apreté el acelerador al tope, tome el celular y le marque a él, quería pedirle que nos viéramos, que tenia algo importante que decirle, que lo amaba 

- ¿Hola? Habla Ryuichi Sakuma-

- Ryu soy yo Eiri -

- E... Eiri - dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

-No llores mi amor, quiero verte para decirte lo mucho que te a... - en ese instante una luz reflejo directamente en mis ojos, moví el volante con fuerza.  
-Eiri… Eiri ¿Sigues ahí? Fue lo último que logre oír antes de perder el conocimiento.

De alguna manera podía ver mi cuerpo ahí, sangrando entre los fierros retorcidos del auto, y como los doctores hacían todo por sacarme de ahí, como subían mi cuerpo en la ambulancia, extrañamente no siento dolor, solo una calidez, y una luz, una extraña luz alumbrando mi camino.

- Doctor esta colapsando- decía una de las enfermeras.  
Pero mi incredulidad me hacia dudar de sus palabras, ¿Como mi cuerpo podía estar tan grave si no lo sentía?

- señorita debemos retirar el fierro que atraviesa su corazón -

- Pero colega si hacemos eso el paciente morirá - No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, en ese momento sentí un dolor inmenso, como si estuvieran partiendo mi cuerpo en dos, abrí los ojos y pude verme ahí, atravesado, mi respiración era casi nula.

- Doctor si queremos salvarle la vida necesitamos un corazón de inmediato - dijo una de las enfermeras algo exaltada.

- Pero señorita ¿Dónde encontraremos un donador en este momento? -

- Doctor, su presión esta bajando -

- Carguen a 300 -

- Dr. Lo estamos perdiendo - no entendía lo que estaba pasando, frente a mis ojos pude verlo, su sonrisa, sus hermosos ojos azules, pude sentir su calor, levanto la mano para tratar de alcanzarlo, se detiene frente a mi y besa subvente mis labios.

- Es momento de que vuelvas Mucha gente te necesita - se aleja de mí y una lágrima recorre su mejilla.  
Abro los ojos y una silueta se forma frente a mí, la luz es muy fuerte y no puedo distinguirla.

- Ryuichi - digo en un susurro, y cando al fin recobro al fin por completo el conocimiento, me levanto con la esperanza de que sea él, pero veo con desilusión de que no es así.

- Shuichi - digo un poco desilusionado.

- Si Yuki me alegro que estas bien - me abraza con fuerza, mi mirada esta perdida, un mal presentimiento me invade.

- ¿Dónde esta Ryuichi?- puede notarse mi preocupación en mi voz-

- ¿Sakuma-san? Bueno él veras - lo mire confundido en eso interrumpió el doctor.

- Sr. Uesugi afortunadamente encontramos un donador compatible con usted y pudimos salvarle la vida - yo no dije nada solo me quede en silencio.

- Dentro de poco será dado de alta y podrá volver a casa - voltee la mirada hacia Shuichi y el solo evito mirarme a los ojos. 

- Pasaron los días y al fin me dieron de alta, una de las enfermeras me dio una carta, la cual dijo pertenecía a mi donador, y que la mejor forma de agradecerle era aceptándola, en cuanto pude recobrar la movilidad de las piernas, decidí ir al cementerio para agradecer a la persona que había salvado mi vida, con lo agitados que habían estado los días no había tenido tiempo de leer la carta.

- Eiri ¿Estas bien? -

- Si gracias Shuichi -

- Sabes Eiri a veces me sorprende que pueda haber una persona, que pueda amar tanto que hasta es capaz de dar la vida por quien ama-

- Tienes razón hay veces q el amor nos hace cometer esa clase de actos - doy la media vuelta y me retiro de ahí en compañía de Shuichi dejando en la fría lapida la carta acompañada con un ramo de rosas

- Esperare el momento en que podamos volver a vernos - y me pierdo entre las sombras de aquel triste y vacío lugar.

Eiri 

Tal vez la decisión que tome no fue la mejor, en verdad soy tan tonto, eh decidido dar la vida por ti, ya que algo te pasara no seria siquiera capaz de respirar, para mi el haberte amado fue lo mejor que puede hacer en la vida, a pesar de q te alejaste de mi jamás pude olvidarte, ahora viviré eternamente en tu corazón hasta el día en que nuestros destinos vuelvan a cruzarse, y tenga la oportunidad de amarte tanto como alguna vez lo hice te amo y perdóname

Por siempre tuyo

Ryuichi Sakuma

FIN 

Espero haya sido de su agrado, toda critica será bien recibida gracias por leer, nos vemos en la próxima historia.

En memoria de un bello amor y que al terminar me destrozo pero nos ha llevado a una maravillosa amistad, gracias


End file.
